poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron
Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron is another Winnie the Pooh crossover created by DisneyAnimeManiac and also the second Winnie the Pooh/Richard Rich film. It appeared on YouTube in October 2009. A remake version made by Daniel Esposito appeared on Google Drive on October 31, 2016. Plot On the small farm of Caer Dallben, Christopher Robin's old friend Taran (Whom Winnie the Pooh and his friends meet) is an Assistant Pigkeeper to the enchanter Dallben, with dreams of becoming a great warrior. However, he has to put the daydreaming aside when his charge, an oracular pig named Hen Wen is kidnapped by an evil lord known as the Horned King (whom Oogie Boogie is working for). The villain hopes Hen Wen will show him the way to The Black Cauldron, which has the power to create a legion of invincible undead warriors, (known as "The Cauldron Born"). With the aid of Princess Eilonwy an exaggerating middle-aged bard named Fflewddur Fflam, Pooh's old friends Jack Skellington and his ghost dog Zero, and a pestering but ultimately loyal creature called Gurgi, Taran tries to save the world of Prydain from the Horned King. As the new friends face witches, fairies, magic swords, and the Cauldron itself, Taran starts to learn what being a hero really means and that some things are more important than glory. Trivia *Jack Skellington and Oogie Boogie guest star in both versions of this film. *Zero guest stars in Daniel Esposito's remake version of this film. *Christopher Robin joins Pooh and his friends in both versions of this film. *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy) and Jiminy Cricket join Pooh and his friends in Daniel Esposito's remake version of this film. *Genie makes a cameo at the very end of Daniel Esposito's remake version of this film, even though he will make his full guest appearance in ''Littlefoot's Search for The Black Cauldron''. *The Vultures and Jiminy Cricket will see Jack Skellington and Zero again and face Oogie Boogie again in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. *This is one of a few Winnie the Pooh crossovers to guest star those Jack Skellington, Zero, and Oogie Boogie before Jack and Zero became new members of David Graham's Pooh's Adventures team and Oogie became a new member of The Masters of Evil. *Before its trailer was made, this film was originally supposed to be co-directed by Yru17 (formerly known as 7utwo), but he was once suspended for copyright infringement and thought that he would only re-edit NTSC films (due to a personal grudge against the PAL format), so DisneyAnimeManiac ended up being the only one to make the film. Five years later, Yru17 then planned to remake this film, but then he decided to let Daniel Esposito take over the remake version instead. *This was DisneyAnimeManiac's fourth PAL film; the first three being Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess (the very first Winnie the Pooh/Richard Rich film), Winnie the Pooh Meets Thumbelina (which features Danny and Sawyer as guest stars), and Pooh's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (which featured Genie as a guest star). *It is revealed that Taran is Christopher Robin's old friend from school. *DisneyAnimaeManiac's original version was a PAL film with PAL bits from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin and Piglet's Big Movie and NTSC bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Tigger Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, and The Nightmare Before Christmas. However, Daniel Esposito's remake version is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Fun and Fancy Free, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, and The Nightmare Before Christmas. *The TV show The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was in reruns on ABC Saturday mornings at the time when The Black Cauldron was first released on home video in 1998. *''The Black Cauldron'' was first released on DVD in 2000, the same year that The Tigger Movie was released in theaters and both Pinocchio and The Nightmare Before Christmas were re-released on DVD. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and The Black Cauldron were all made by Disney. *This film was originally going to be remade by Yru17, but he never watched DisneyAnimeManiac's original version of the film, due to it being a PAL film, and he is more used to NTSC than PAL, so Yru17 decided to let Daniel Esposito (who will make ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron'') remake this film instead. *DisneyAnimeManiac's original version featured part of the end credits music from the real film (composed by the late Elmer Bernstein) for the end credits. However, Daniel Esposito's remake version features the full version of that music for the end credits. *Daniel Esposito's remake version was originally planned to feature fan-made voice acting, but the acting was canceled since not many users agreed to voice certain characters. *Daniel Esposito's remake version of this film was originally planned to be released in October 2015 to coincide with the real film's 30th anniversary, but ended up moved to October 2016, due to production delays with Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia. *Daniel Esposito's remake version of this film is dedicated to the memories of Susan Sheridan (1947-2015), who voiced Princess Eilonwy in the real film and died of breast cancer, Nigel Hawthorne (1929-2001), who voiced Fflewddur Fflam in the real film and died of heart attack, Arthur Malet (1927-2013), who voiced King Eidilleg in the real film and died of natural causes, Eda Reiss Merin (1913-1998), who voiced Orddu in the real film and died for an unknown reason, Adele Malis-Morey (1927-2000), who voiced Orwen in the real film and died for an unknown reason, James Almanzar (1934–2002), who voiced one of The Horned King's henchmen in the real film and died for an unknown reason, Wayne Allwine (1947-2009), who voiced another one of The Horned King's henchmen and died of acute diabetes, John Huston (1906-1987), who narrated the real film's prologue and died of pneumonia, Ted Berman (1919-2001), who co-directed the real film and died of natural causes, and Elmer Bernstein (1922-2004), who composed the real film's score and died of cancer. *Daniel Esposito's remake version of this film was originally planned to be a part of a double feature with ''Pooh's Adventures of Mad Monster Party'', but due to production delays, it was instead released by itself and the remake version of ''Pooh's Adventures of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown'' will take over as the preceding short for that film (planned to be released in October 2017) instead. Links *Part 1: http://share.pandora.tv/view/0o63ye3/57241120#39146771_new *Part 2: http://www.pandora.tv/view/0o63ye3/57241139/#39146771_new *Part 3: http://share.pandora.tv/view/0o63ye3/57241161/#39146771_new/view *Part 4: http://share.pandora.tv/view/0o63ye3/57241242/#39146771_new *Part 5: http://share.pandora.tv/view/0o63ye3/57241248/#39146771_new *Part 6: http://share.pandora.tv/view/0o63ye3/57241268/#39146771_new *Part 7: http://share.pandora.tv/view/0o63ye3/57241301/#39146771_new *Credits: http://share.pandora.tv/view/0o63ye3/57241317/#39146771_new Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:DisneyAnimeManiac Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Remakes Category:Travel Films Category:Films dedicated to John Ingle